Leone
Leone is a confidante character in the Highschool DxD fan fiction story, The Legend of the Jet Black Dragon.He is a former resident of the Lillie's House Orphanage and an old friend of Xander Dimov and Kiren Williams. Now a member of the Kuoh Academy student body, Leone has been dubbed the Young prince of Kuoh Academy by it's female population due to his good looks and young age. His strength is very impressive for that of a human's and it develops more and more as the story goes on, even rivaling Xander's strength for a short period. Appearance Leone is a handsome young boy with medium length black hair and dark red eyes. His body below his neck is covered in scars and even some gunshot and stab wounds due to the excessive amount of fights he's been in. Due to all those fights he has also gained a very lean muscular physique which isn't really visible until he takes his shirt off. Duo to only being fourteen years of age, Leone is about six inches shorter than Xander. Leone is mostly seen wearing a black hoodie with two red Xs on each upper sleeve. He also wears dark cargo pants along with the hoodie when in his leisure. During school hours, he wears a standard male Kuoh Academy uniform including the blazer. Personality Leone has a calm and calculative person and has shown to be very intelligent. He is often seen with an expressionless face even in dire situations. Leone is a fearless individual and has proven this fact by keeping his calm and expressionless demeanor even in the face of certain death and danger as shown when he went toe-to-toe with Xander's older brother Rivus and didn't even bat an eye when Rivus displayed overwhelming strength that Leone had little to no chance of defeating. Despite his usually calm demeanor, Leone is very easily irritated, and is often quick to draw a weapon and threaten the person who is annoying him with it while sporting an psychotic grin, which even characters like Xander are somewhat afraid of. He doesn't limit this behavior only to those weaker than him and Leone has even shown to threaten people who's strength makes his own pale in comparison due lacking any sort of fear towards anything. Leone uses his image as a cruel and mostly emotional person in order to mask the deep determinaton that he has to protect the other children in the orphanage that he was raised in. No matter where he goes and what he does, his fellow orphans from Lillie's house are always in his thoughts. This is shown to be the case prior to the story as in the past, Leone has purposefully gotten every single one of his adoptions revoked by showing poor behavior to his adopted families, some of which would lead him to a promising future and career, in order to return to the orphanage so that he could protect the children there. Leone has a sarcastic and vulgar sense of humor which he is known to use when discussing mature topics. This is first seen when he is introduced as he asks Xander "Which girl he impregnated" referring to the the girls from the Occult Research Club who were walking behind the latter. History Leone was a orphan taken in by Adelia Lillie at the Lillie's House orphanage in Leeds, England. During his time there, he would befriend all of the children there and start to treat them life family. As he got older, he began showing early signs of his vast intellect which didn't go unnoticed by rich families that were looking to adopt a promising child. However, due to his determination to stay with his fellow orphans to look out for them, he behaved very poorly in the presence of his adopted families which caused them to return him to the orphanage. Gradually, the children his age started leaving due to being adopted and soon that left his as the oldest child under the care of Lillie's house. When Leone was eight years old, he met Xander, Kiren and Irina for the first time,when they had volunteered to help out at the orphanage. After witnessing Xander and Kiren fight with thugs sent by a rich man who wanted to have Lillie's demolished in order to build a business on the property, Leone started asking them to allow him to join them. Initially refusing the offer, Xander and Kiren changed their minds when they started seeing Leone in action which quickly earned Leone the respect of both boys, who now saw him as an equal. When Xander left to live in Japan with his family, Leone made sure to train hard in order to prepare for a day in which he might have to defend Lillie's house by himself. He also didn't want the two older boy's to leave him behind and so he trained harder than ever before in order to not become dead weight to them or the children at Lillie's house. Power's and abilities Immense will power Leone has shown will unlike anything that the people in the Occult research Club and student council have seen.This was shown when he was in great pain but continued fighting his opponents multiple times. Once Leone makes a decision, he sticks to it and cannot be convinced otherwise. Leone has also been shown to achieve seemingly impossible feats with his sheer willpower. Perfect adrenaline control A technique developed by and exclusive to Leone which he has used in order to enhance both his strength and speed and to stop feeling pain when he gets injured. This ability is has even saved Leone from wounds that should have fatally wounded him, such as his several gunshot wounds. Immense strength Leone's strength was higher than the average human's but while enhanced by his adrenaline it is even superior to that of Koneko's, a rook that has been in training since childhood. Immense speed Leone's speed already far exceeded that of the average human's, but when enhanced by his adrenaline, Leone's speed is even slightly superior to that of Kiba's, A knight who has been through a great deal of training. Extremely high dragon power compatibility Usually when the owner of a dragon-based sacred gear transfers their power to another living being, some of that power is lost due to the target of the transfer not being compatible enough with the dragon's power to absorb it all, this is not the case with Leone who manages to absorb all the power that Xander transfers to him without having it disperse during the transfer. Extreme intelligence Leone is so intelligent that his IQ even surpasses that of Ajuka Beelzebub by two points. Experienced hand to hand combatant Due to the many fights that Leone has participated in during his time in England in order to drive thugs away from the orphanage, Leone has built up an impressive amount of battle experience. Experienced marksman and blade user In some of his fights, Leone has used various different weapons to fend off his opponents. Trivia * Leone hate's being touched. This is shown when he reacted violently towards Akeno for hugging him, although that caused her to start developing a platonic interest in him. * Numerous girls in the story have stated that had Leone been their age, they would have probably fallen in love with him. * Leone's IQ surpasses that of Ajuka Beelzebub, Making him the third most intelligent being in the story. * Due to his good looks and mature personality, Leone has attracted the love interest of a lot of women who are either the same age or older than him. * Like Xander, Leone is also a bit of a prankster. * Leone is literally fearless. * When he was discovered by Adelia as a baby, he had a piece of paper stuck to him which read "Leone" Hence where his name comes from.